


my chest is a field full of landmines

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Post-Season/Series 03, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмоциональные проблемы Дерека распространяются на его член. Стайлзу приходится быть психотерапевтом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my chest is a field full of landmines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my chest is a field full of landmines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943047) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). 



> От автора: Я предложила написать [Лорен](http://tidepooling.tumblr.com/) фик в качестве поддержки. Она попросила _стерек после возращения Дерека в Бикон Хиллз_. Я написала, это и ужасно, и небечено, и слишком быстро, чтобы быть правдоподобным, но все равно.
> 
> Время действия – после 3а, и так как это бессмысленное пвп, то фик не содержит спойлеров. Но есть отсылки к поведению Кейт Арджент. Не пов Дерека.
> 
> Название – цитата из произведения Айвана Койота. Хотя была вероятность назвать фик «И тогда они трахнулись». А еще я серьезно считаю «Этому фандому реально не хватает стерек фиков»

В Бикон Хиллз тихо. _Слишком тихо_.

И Стайлз задумывается над тем, что это спокойствие лишь временная передышка и скоро случится нечто очень плохое. Но, может, именно этого он и хочет. Ведь после того, как всё произойдет, он должен перестать ждать и бояться, так? Ожидание, как зуд, проникает до самых его костей, он не может спать по ночам, барахтаясь во снах, в которых тьма наступает с окраин города и множество глаз вспыхивают, как драгоценные камни, поджидая, когда весь Бикон Хиллс погрузится в темноту. Он часто просыпается от вкуса собственной крови. Чувствует, как во сне мимо него проносятся чьи-то жизни и он не в состоянии ничего сделать, выныривая в реальность с глазами на мокром месте и утыкаясь спросонья в телефон, который показывает только три утра. Ему снится Дерек, сражающийся с кем-то под толщей воды, он просыпается, открывает глаза…

\- Ох, _ёлки-палки_! – вскрикивает Стайлз, отпрянув к изголовью и чуть не свалившись со своей узкой кровати. Он тянет одеяло на себя, судорожно сжимая его в районе грудной клетки.

Дерек Хейл маячит на фоне окна и смотрит, как он спит.

\- Это… - шипит Стайлз, все еще дрожа и фокусируя взгляд на своей электронике. – Это, знаешь ли, совершенно не круто.

Дерек так обреченно вздыхает, словно абсолютно нормальная реакция Стайлза на его крипотное появление в стиле Эдварда Каллена, делает его не такую уж и легкую жизнь еще тяжелее.

\- Я пытался тебя разбудить, - говорит он, пожимая плечами.

\- Пытался и _разбудил_! – выделяет Стайлз, так как теперь точно уверен, что окончательно проснулся. Потому что обычно он не думает, как Дерек появляется в его комнате после наступления ночи. Или, ладно, думает, но не о том, как тот проникает в его спальню после трехмесячного отсутствия и смотрит с другой стороны комнаты так сердито, как будто они случайно столкнулись друг с другом на улице. – Где тебя, кстати, носило? – а после спохватившись, добавляет. – И где Кора?

\- В Бразилии, - коротко отвечает Дерек. – Это неважно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня узнал.

\- О, господи, - выдыхает Стайлз. – Я похож на сервис вопросов и ответов? Погугли и дай мне, в конце концов, поспать.

Дерек издает фыркающий звук, который, честно говоря, может быть чем угодно, как извинением за побудку посередине ночи, так и раздраженным требованием, чтобы Стайлз выполнил его блажь КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ. Стайлз всё игнорирует, облокотившись на спинку кровати, и старается расслабиться, чтобы не смутиться от таких фактах своей жизни – что у него есть тело, он на ночь надевает пижаму и спит горизонтально. Попытка проваливается, но это далеко не новость.

\- Я могу воспользоваться твоим компьютером? – неохотно выдавливает из себя Дерек. Стайлз стонет и скатывается с постели.

Комната освещена неясными бликами уличных фонарей, которые заслоняет тень Дерека, будильником, слабым светом компьютера в спящем режиме и красным огоньком его веб-камеры с микрофоном. Стайлз ударяется обо что-то мизинцем и чертыхается, приглушенно, но сердито, прежде чем дергает клавиатуру, выводя экран из спящего режима, и набирает пароль.

\- Доволен? Ну, всё, я спать!

Он возвращается назад, пока компьютерное кресло скрипит под весом Дерека. Стайлз слышит, как тот печатает, медленно чередуя нажатия на клавиши со щелчками мышки. Это не должно отвлекать, но отвлекает. У Стайлза в голове копошатся множество вопросов, несмотря на то, что он не хочет, чтобы Дерек здесь находился. Не у него дома в глухую ночь, и не в Бикон Хиллз, как предвестник наступления чего-то плохого.

И уж, конечно, Стайл не хочет знать, что гуглит Дерек.

\- Что ищешь? – снова усаживаясь, спрашивает он и заглядывает в монитор.

Плечи Дерека застывают, он быстро закрывает вкладки, но Стайлз успевает рассмотреть все подробности.

\- Ты… это… - начинает Стайлз. Голос его подводит, он делает глубокий вдох и пытается еще раз, смяв пальцами простынь. – Какого хрена? Тебе нужен мой комп, чтобы зависнуть на порно? 

Дерек разворачивается вместе с креслом и Стайлз думает, что тот пытается выглядеть непринужденно с этим открытым взглядом, но его выдает напряжение, сквозящее из каждой мышцы тела.

\- Да.

Взгляд Стайлза предательски опускается вниз, по направлению к паху Дерека, но в комнате слишком темно и он ничего не видит. Его собственный член дергается и Стайлз думает, что если Дерек сейчас унюхает его интерес к себе, смотрящему порно, он точно выкинется гребанной ласточкой из окна.

\- Гм, - красноречиво произносит Стайлз. – Зачем?

Хейл выдает еще один запатентованный как-же-я-устал-от-этого-вздора вздох и разворачивается обратно, лицом к компьютеру.

\- Исследование.

\- Ясно. Исследование. Замечательно! Но еще раз, какого хрена? – Стайлз понимает, что его голос звучит слишком высоко, но вся ситуация настолько фантастическая, что это его совершенно не заботит. Но в то же время, хоть это и происходит с ним наяву, обстановка больше похожа на территорию влажных снов с участием Дерека. – И лучше не надо дрочить, пока я сплю, ладно? Господи.

\- Нет, - сжимает челюсть Дерек. – Это не… Достань свои мозги из помойки.

\- Ты разглядываешь члены! На моем компьютере! В три часа ночи! Где еще могут находиться мои мозги?

\- Иди спать, - бросает Дерек, что совершенно не успокаивает Стайлза. И уверенно добавляет, – Стайлз, я не собираюсь мастурбировать.

\- О, господи, - несчастным тоном произносит Стайлз, укрываясь одеялом с головой. – О, господи.

Конечно же, он так и не засыпает. А Дерек в конце концов находит то, что искал, так как вскоре выключает компьютер. Встает и после паузы говорит:

\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

\- Пошел ты, - бормочет Стайлз в подушку. Он точно сдохнет завтра в школе.

\- Спасибо, - добавляет Дерек и из его уст это звучит странно и немного напряженно. А для сонного мозга Стайлза необходимо пару мгновений, чтобы понять, что Дерек благодарит его вовсе не за ругательство, но тот, конечно, уже выпрыгивает в окно.

\- Знаешь, - невнятно бормочет Стайлз. – Если ты захочешь поговорить в дневное время, я смогу рассказать тебе про члены всё, что пожелаешь.

Он не уверен, что Дерек его слышит.

И сомневается до следующего дня, когда вваливается в свою комнату, с трудом удерживая в кольце рук сваленные в кучу шесть банок кока-колы, а в зубах – упаковку чипс «Doritos», и одновременно переписываясь со Скоттом обо всяких мелочах.

\- Я хочу поговорить о членах, - сообщает Дерек, сидя на кровати у него в комнате. Из рук Стайлз сыпется всё, что он так бережно держит. Последними падают чипсы, когда он удивленно распахивает рот.

\- Привет, еще раз, - вздыхает Стайлз. Дерек смотрит на него, слегка приподняв одну бровь, которая точно выражает осуждение. Он сидит без обуви и опирается на спинку кровати, а на коленях у него лежит библиотечная книга. Стайлз наклоняется и начинает собирать банки кока-колы, осторожно ставя каждую на стол – теперь их сразу не открыть, надо дать им немного постоять и это его иррационально раздражает. Раздражение – самая удобная эмоция из любых других возможных прямо сейчас. Таких, как унижение, или смущение, или достаточно неловкое подростковое желание. 

– Знаешь, большинство людей пишет смс, когда они хотят нагрянуть. Ну, не знаю, просто, чтобы убедиться, что у другого человека нет никаких важных планов. 

\- Компьютерные игры – это не важные планы, - уверенно заявляет Дерек. – И я уверен, что у тебя появляется на кого-то время только тогда, когда тот оказывается в опасности.

\- Ой-ой! – Стайлз трет свою шею, задетый насмешкой. – Как и у тебя, кстати. Или ты вернулся в Бикон Хиллз наверстать упущенное в дружеском общении?

Дерек, нахмурившись, бессильно смотрит на Стайлза, чуть приоткрыв рот.

\- Я вернулся, чтобы с тобой поговорить, - говорит он так, словно это очевидно.

\- О членах, - медленно произносит Стайлз. Он специально вкладывает в слова весь сарказм, но Дерек только кивает. – Ты хочешь поговорить со мной о мужских причиндалах, потому что…

\- … потому что она что-то сделала, – наконец-то признается Дерек. И хорошо видно, что признание дается ему нелегко, он сильно сжимает челюсть, а глаза не отводит от дурацких постеров на стене, которые Стайлз повесил еще три года назад, чтобы комната не походила на больничную палату.

\- Она… Я реально надеюсь, ты сейчас говоришь о мисс Блейк, а не о Коре, – пытается внести ясность Стайлз. И сразу натыкается на свирепый взгляд Дерека. – Ага. Понятно. Ну, хорошо. Так, и что, она … Отрезала? Проткнула? Заморозила? Заразила какой-то хренью? А оборотни вообще могут подцепить что-то половым путем? Ну, вы же, по идее, должны исцеляться?

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза так же, как всегда смотрел на него раньше, словно он действительно не понимает, что с ним делать

\- Нет, - отвечает Дерек. Стайлз поднимает брови, намекая на продолжение (потому что, серьезно, он мог ответить «нет» на все вопросы, а после замолчать и нагло не поддерживать разговор) – Это не физическое.

Конечно, всё сразу проясняется. За исключением того, что понятнее не становится ни на грамм. Стайлз опускается в компьютерное кресло и открывает пакет с чипсами. Он уверен, что должен смириться с тем, что сегодня погамать не получится. Ну, и ладно.

\- У тебя психологические проблемы с членом, - произносит Стайлз максимально беспристрастно, хотя вся эта болтовня о хозяйстве Дерека уже действует на его член теплым покалыванием. Он ерзает в кресле, чуть наклоняясь под углом, чтобы Дерек ничего не заметил. – А почему я должен в этом разбираться? Ты не можешь просто всё подавить и двигаться дальше, как все остальные?

\- Ты - эмиссар, – говорит Дерек с твердой уверенностью и Стайлз на мгновение впадает в ступор, _прежде чем понимает_ , ну, и правда, если подумать, это действительно ясно как день.

Ха.

\- Да, но не твой эмиссар, - возражает Стайлз. Дерек _вздрагивает_ , затем отшатывается с жестким взглядом и встает с кровати, даже прежде, чем Стайлз может …

\- Воу, воу, воу, стой, - выпаливает Стайлз, когда Дерек наполовину скрывается в окне. – Чувак, я не то…я помогу тебе с проблемными причиндалами, хорошо? Только давай без тупых стайных драм.

Конечно, Дерек не в стае Скотта. Вообще, Стайлз не уверен даже насчет себя, он на самом деле не очень понимает, как это работает для людей – как семья, но шире, так объяснял Скотт, и Стайлз ему верит, так как они со Скоттом, как братья. Особенно после того, как впервые встретились в коридоре около палаты его мамы и съели напополам один шоколадный батончик Риз. Но это никаким магическим образом не заставит его хорошо относиться к Айзеку, который тоже в стае. Как и не заставит делиться и оставлять несколько штук картошек спиральками, даже если он и обожрался, как того просит Скотт. В целом, ничего не меняется, так что даже если ему что-то не нравится, но он это ценит, пусть и частично. Дерек не такой, хотя даже он должен был знать, что побег из города и сбрасывание на Скотта и всех остальных своего жуткого дядю, обожающего строить козни, означает капитуляцию и изоляцию от всего. Независимо от связей и расположения оборотней в их тупой иерархии. Но Стайлз не волновался, когда Дерек упаковался и свалил, даже ни с кем не попрощавшись. Стайлз полагал, что так Дерек избегал утверждения Скотта, как альфы (и если Дерек, действительно, был честен сам с собой, то он знал, как работает сожаление и не верил, что таким образом он избегает риска собрать стаю еще раз. Питер говорил, что это как потеря конечности. И лучше иметь этих конечностей поменьше).

\- Хочешь... чипсы? – неуверенно предлагает Стайлз, протягивая упаковку. Дерек перекидывает обратно через окно свои ноги.

\- Ты думаешь, мне сейчас легко? – ворчит Дерек, подходя ближе, чтобы взять чипсы. И следующие его слова звучат приглушенно из-за хруста. – Я совершенно не в восторге, что вываливаю всё _на тебя_. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты как-то помог и остановил.

Стайлз предпочитает не обижаться на эти слова.

\- Кстати, остановил что? – спрашивает он, рассеяно посмотрев на свой большой палец, испачканный налипшими крошками, а затем облизывает его вместе с указательным влажными губами.

Дерек издает странный звук и отступает к кровати.

\- Это! – резко и напряженно выдыхает Дерек, опуская взгляд к паху и при этом указывая на… определенно, выпуклость. Штаны вполне себе облегающие, чтобы рассмотреть четкие очертания эрекции. У Стайлза пересыхает во рту и он сглатывает. - Вот как сейчас.

\- Стояк, что ли? – предполагает Стайлз, слегка задохнувшись. Он вытирает свои влажные ладони о джинсы, сильно сомневаясь, что сможет не вспотеть еще раз до окончания разговора.

\- Да, - прикрываясь, зло бормочет Дерек.

\- О, господи, - выпаливает Стайлз, мечтая снова укрыться одеялом с головой, как вчера. – Чувак, это нормально. Спонтанные стояки – суровая реальность нашей жизни.

Дерек качает головой.

\- В подростковом возрасте, возможно.

\- Подожди, - произносит Стайлз, пытаясь собрать все детали вместе, чтобы заняться решением проблемы. – Это начало происходить _только после_ того, как вы с мисс Блейк, ну…?

Дерек пристально на него смотрит.

\- Разве я это только что не сказал?

\- Но это… - Стайлз в отчаянии скребет щеку пальцами. Это самая неловкая ситуация с тех пор, как отец усадил его перед собой и стал говорить о сексуальном образовании. Стайлз очень, очень хочет, что Дерек пошел с этим, например, к Дитону. – Как я могу помочь, чувак? Кстати, ты не думал, что она, цитирую, _сделала что-то_ , чтобы, ну, исправить кое-что …в тебе?

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, стараясь предугадать, как он воспримет эту мысль. Ответная реакция его не удивляет. Дерек стоит неестественно ровно, вытянув руки по швам и стиснув кулаки, и кипит от негодования.

\- Исправить кое-что, - повторяет Дерек.

\- Исправить кое-что, - подтверждает Стайлз с уже куда большей уверенностью. – Ну, знаешь, показать тебе, что можно любить снова и снова, разбудить Маленького Дерека, дать ему понять, что в море полным полно разных рыб, которые не убивают других людей. То есть, конечно, она _сама_ оказалась убийц… 

Ого, впору опасаться за свою жизнь после взгляда, которым его награждает Дерек, хотя не такой уж он и грозный, так что Стайлз заканчивает свою мысль и не сворачивает разговор на безопасную тему.

\- Я хочу сказать, что тебе не надо мучиться 24 часа в сутки. И это совсем не то, о чем надо беспокоиться.

Дерек растерянно хмурится, тонкая линия появляется между его бровей.

\- То есть, я вообще ничего не должен делать?

\- Ээээ, я _не это_ имел ввиду, - поднимает руку Стайлз. – Ты можешь справиться самостоятельно или с помощью партнера. Я не думаю, что у тебя будут проблемы, чтобы кого-то найти. Ты просто… молчи.

Брови Дерека теперь ползут по направлению к линии волос. А Стайлз просто умирает от желания закончить разговор. Чтобы Дерек наконец свалил, а он смог подрочить – абсолютно _не_ думая, что Дерек займется тем же – и наладить свою гребанную жизнь. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Дерек, расставив ноги, продолжает сидеть на его кровати.

\- Ты, - неожиданно произносит Дерек.

\- Я? – не врубается Стайлз.

\- _Ты_ , - закатывает глаза Дерек. – Не делай вид, что не понял.

\- … Я, - растерянно моргает Стайлз, пытаясь найти адекватное объяснение тому, что Дерек Хейл, который с трудом его выносит, предлагает заняться сексом. 

\- Стайлз, - Дерек зовет его терпеливым тоном, который совершенно ничего не разъясняет.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз, а затем добавляет, - О, _господи_! Да! – он чуть не спотыкается, когда пересекает комнату и приближается к кровати. Хоть Дерек – мудак с кучей проблем и любит его швырять во все поверхности, он одновременно невероятно горяч и они не друзья, чтобы что-то разрушить. И, тем более, Стайлза так достало быть последним парнем с неиспользованной установкой, когда остальные давно уже привели свои орудия в действие. Ему нужно было еще раньше потерять свою девственность, а теперь он будет довольствоваться рукой на члене Дерека.

\- Скажи мне, что я совершенно правильно всё понял, - выдыхает он и тянется к чужой ширинке. Но слова уже совершенно не важны, так как Дерек кладет теплую ладонь на его спину и привлекает к себе. Он выглядит таким… уязвимым, серо-зеленые глаза смотрят с теплым выражением, хотя Стайлз и чувствует несоответствие, применяя эту характеристику к горе мускулов и зубам, которыми является Дерек.

\- У меня на тебя стоит, - говорит Дерек и это видно, но Стайлз все равно неуклюже сползает и прижимается лбом к плечу Дерека, чувствуя собственную эрекцию.

\- Дерьмо, - шипит он, словно слова причиняют ему физическую боль. – Дерьмо.

Дерек тянет руку и заменяет дрожащие пальцы Стайлза своими, расстегивая и быстро снимая джинсы. Затем принимается за рубашку, заставляя Стайлза задуматься над тем, чтобы последовать его примеру, и остается беззастенчиво голым и открытым, с покачивающимся между бедрами членом. Стайлз не может отвести взгляд. Член у Дерека необрезанный, реально необрезанный. С бордовой головкой и такой огромный на вид, что Стайлза еще раз хорошенько задумывается над своим желанием заняться сексом. И к тому же:

\- Ты бреешь яйца? – спрашивает Стайлз, завороженный фактом, что для того, кто провел шесть лет, подавляя сексуальное влечение, Дерек следит за своим хозяйством чересчур тщательно.

\- Да, - раздраженно отвечает Дерек, в голосе которого сквозит нетерпение. – Мне нравится. Так мы продолжаем?

\- Да, да. Прости, - Стайлз снова тянет руки, благоговейно скользя вверх-вниз по стволу, чувствуя нежную кожу и жар под пальцами, а также легкую испарину после долгого томления в джинсах. Он трет большим пальцем щель, которая гораздо суше, чем _у него_. Стайлз вообще уверен, что давно запачкал свое нижнее белье выступившей смазкой. – Вау, - выдыхает он, несмотря на то, что его широко разинутый рот от интереса к члену Дерека вряд ли смотрится очень сексуально. Он восхищенно скользит пальцами вокруг крайней плоти. – Чувак, я умираю от желания отсосать тебе.

Дерек выпускает когти.

Они на мгновение оба задерживают взгляд на его руках, одинаково шокированные, Дерек прикрывает глаза и втягивает когти назад.

\- Просто… - хрипло и напряженно выдавливает из себя Дерек. Стайлз сжимает его член и предложение остается без продолжения, затерявшись со стоном еще где-то в горле Дерека.

\- Ага, - самодовольно соглашается Стайлз. Он не имеет понятия, что он делает и почему это так действует на Дерека, но разве подобное может его остановить? Он медленно ласкает член Дерека, круговыми движениями задавая размеренный ритм, пропуская головку через не до конца сомкнутый кулак и оттягивая кожу, вперед и назад. Ничего похоже с тем, когда он трогает себя, и Стайлз хочет сделать и почувствовать еще больше. Больше кожи, больше члена, больше внимания, больше пространства. Вообще говоря, всего больше.

Не так он представлял себе секс с Дереком (а если и представлял, то его член всегда напрягался от воспоминаний, когда Дерек пихал его в стены, находился внизу или нависал сверху, комкая рукой его рубашку и одновременно сжимая плечо). 

Сейчас Дерек просто смотрит, как Стайлз его касается, словно не может поверить, что это действительно происходит; его рот немного приоткрыт, а волосы растрепаны. Бедра и живот подрагивают, но сам он не двигается, продолжая лежать неподвижно и позволяя Стайлзу действовать самостоятельно.

\- Подожди, - просит Стайлз. Угол не совсем удобный и его запястье быстро устает надрачивать. Он останавливается и начинает думать. Можно взять крем, но тогда он не сможет нормально отсосать. Видимо, надо просто наклониться и уже начать сосать. Совершенно точно член не поместится в рот, да и кровать маловата, чтобы комфортно устроиться, ну и орального опыта у него гораздо меньше, чем в обыкновенной дрочке руками.

Дерек ловит его взгляд и, вероятно, собирается сказать, что его терпение доходит до крайней точки. Он сжимает челюсть и, поймав Стайлза за запястье, отводит его руку в сторону. Стайлз только и успевает подумать, что вот и всё. Он сделал что-то не так, теперь они оба одумаются и больше никогда не…

Но Дерек подтягивает его ближе и целует.

В первые мгновения поцелуя Стайлз выбивает три очка из трех возможных – он таращит глаза, широко распахивает рот и застывает. Но Дерек облизывает его нижнюю губу и Стайлза кидает в жар, он отмирает, прижимаясь с гораздо большим рвением, чем следует. Дерек ведёт ладонью одной руки вдоль затылка Стайлза, наклоняя голову под самым подходящим углом, а второй – лапает его за бедро и задницу, сминая рубашку неудобными складками, на которые никто из них _не обращает_ внимания. Еще Стайлз не может вздохнуть, но плевать, ему не нужен воздух, абсолютно точно.

После того, как рот Стайлза буквально становится жертвой изнасилования и у него кружится голова, Дерек чуть отодвигается.

\- Раздевайся, - произносит он, и Стайлз не в силах оторвать глаза от его, говорящих что-то, влажных и покрасневших губ, и только потом до него доходит смысл и он смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза.

\- Ты… уверен? – сомневаясь, спрашивает Стайлз. Одно плечо у него опускается, а взгляд выражает недоверие.

\- Стайлз, - раздраженно тянет Дерек, но сразу же смягчается, пытаясь извиниться. – Да, но только если ты сам этого хочешь.

Как будто Дерек беспокоится, что заставляет Стайлза зайти слишком далеко, словно это не Стайлз приложил руку к тому, что эрекция Дерека окончательно окрепла. Какой _благородный_ Дерек.

\- Ага, точно, - фыркает Стайлз и начинает раздеваться.

Дерек накидывается на него прежде, чем он стягивает через голову свою футболку. Стайлз горячо стонет, когда чужие губы путешествуют по его ребрам, останавливаясь с поцелуями на каждой родинке, а затем находят соски. Стайлз взмахивает руками сквозь, стягивающую его движения, неснятую футболку, чуть не заезжает локтями по лицу Дерека, а затем, схватив его за волосы, оттягивает от своей груди.

\- Как-то это странно, – объясняет извивающийся Стайлз и он может поклясться, что глаза Дерека стали на несколько оттенков темнее, когда он, начав пощипывать соски, увидел отзывчивую реакцию на свои действия.

\- Они у тебя настолько чувствительные? – спрашивает Дерек, продолжая пальцами теребить нежные места. Соски выглядят припухшими и, когда Дерек их касается, Стайлз сжимает вместе свои колени и его лицо пылает. 

\- Да, – признается Стайлз, так как определенно соски у него очень чувствительные, и он не уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Дерек быстро наклоняется и использует уже зубы, вызывая у Стайлза пронзительный, потрясенный стон.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Стайлз мягко отталкивает рукой эту глупую самодовольную рожу, потому что он не хочет больше видеть смущающее его выражение лица, щелкая Дерека по носу.

\- _Ага_ , - выдыхает он и добавляет. – И убери свои лапы, я не хочу никакого неожиданного пирсинга, если ты снова потеряешь контроль над своими когтями.

Улыбка сползает с лица Дерека.

\- Я могу себя контролировать, - угрюмо замечает он.

Стайлз скептически фыркает и Дерек снова его целует, уже раздраженно заводясь и подтягивая все конечности Стайлза ближе к себе, отираясь своим членом о бедро.

\- Ты все еще в штанах, - замечает Дерек и Стайлз, вообще-то, очень даже в курсе этого. Брюки у него не узкие, но он чувствует, как они его стесняют. Но мысль, чтобы их снять…

\- Просто дай мне минуту, - просит Стайлз и переключается на Дерека, ладонями исследуя и лаская твердые мускулы под кожей, никогда не знавшую шрамов, все уязвимые места, а также места, которые сокращаются под его пальцами, нажимающих иногда слишком сильно. После чего находит губы, коротко целует и переходит к горлу, заставляя Дерека вздрогнуть и в нетерпении запрокинуть голову. Стайлз прикусывает кожу над пульсирующей жилкой, чувствительно, но никакой отметины, конечно, не остается.

Он внезапно замечает, как Дерек начинает себя поглаживать, и недовольно шлепает его по руке.

\- Дай я, - шикает Стайлз и Дерек, по-видимому, не против. Он откидывается назад, разваливается на кровати и раздвигает колени, а Стайлз, изогнувшись, подается ближе и трется носом о пах, задевая мошонку. Затем берет член в руку, чмокает головку и широко слизывает с живота оставшуюся каплю предэкулята. 

Дерек рычит и отпихивает Стайлза в сторону так быстро, что он не понимает, что происходит. Стайлз поднимается с матраса и удивленно смотрит на Дерека, растрепанного, с гордо покачивающимся стояком – Дерека, который смотрит на Стайлза с таким же потрясением и немалым ужасом

\- Э-э-э… - выдавливает из себя Стайлз, отчаянно пытаясь заставить свою кровь снова прилить к голове. – Это же… ведь…

\- Это… - Дерек тяжело дышит, словно находится на взводе, и похоже, что собирается свалить прямо сейчас. – Не делай так.

\- В смысле, минет? – не веря, спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Не вылизывай мой живот, - отвечает Дерек. Он делает шаг к Стайлзу, потом останавливается.

\- У тебя паническая атака? – по-настоящему забеспокоившись, догадывается Стайлз и мгновенно чувствует свою вину.

\- Нет, - медлит Дерек. – Ты просто… слишком юн.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, даже дергает головой, и выпрямляется, не желая чувствовать постоянную зудящую под кожей неловкость. Он не имеет понятия, как помочь Дереку со всей этой хернёй, что сломила его в прошлом и продолжает разбивать ему сердце до сих пор. Но, во всяком случае, он может его отвлечь.

\- Это помешает тебе засадить мне в рот?

\- Нет, - повторяет Дерек. – В этом и проблема.

Вообще-то для Стайлза это никакая не проблема. И когда Дерек подходит достаточно близко, он начинает всё с начала – кладет ладони на крепкие бедра и опускается на один уровень с пахом. После секундного промедления Стайлз берет член Дерека в руку, наклоняется и заглатывает головку. Эта позиция значительно удобнее и Стайлзу нравится, как Дерек вплетает пальцы в его волосы, мягко, словно он хочет не толкнуться сильнее, а просто его коснуться. Бедро Дерека дрожит под ладонью, бедренная артерия напряженно пульсирует, когда Стайлз медленно берет глубже и тут же выпускает член изо рта. Он лижет головку и, слыша, как Дерек шипит сквозь зубы, приступает снова к сладостной пытке.

Сосать член на самом деле неплохо. Стайлз чувствует солено-горьковатый и мускусный вкус, ощущает тяжесть члена на языке, свои горящие губы, когда шире раскрывает челюсть, двигая головой снова и снова. Но это все равно не может сравниться с полностью теряющим всю свою выдержку Дереком, каждая пульсация члена которого проходит во рту Стайлза. Дерек шумно выдыхает, издает утробные звуки и молча поощряет. Стайлз очень надеется, что его отец еще не скоро придет домой.

Он выпускает член изо рта с влажным шлепком, Дерек подается вперед и его член мажет по щеке Стайлза. Дерек двигает бедрами, незначительно, но довольно решительно, касаясь лица Стайлза. Они оба в унисон стонут, а Стайлз еще и дрожаще прикрывает свои глаза.

\- Так хорошо, скажи? – нерешительно спрашивает Стайлз, все еще беспокоясь, что Дерек снова заведет про малолетку. Но Дерек лишь запрокидывает голову назад и направляет свой член к усердному и ждущему рту.

\- Да, Стайлз, - выдыхает Дерек, аккуратно толкаясь головкой в нёбо и начиная двигать бедра маленькими рывками. И Стайлз не захлебывается слюной, как он предполагал ранее. – Ты так хорош!

От похвалы Стайлза бросает в жар и он дает возможность Дереку медленно трахать себя в рот, пока его собственный член окончательно не каменеет, грозя отвалиться и расстаться с остальным телом.

В конечном счете, Стайлз отодвигается, шлепнув Дерека по бедру.

\- Мне нужен перерыв, - объясняет он, потирая двумя пальцами натруженные губы. Кроме того, рот ему причиняет существенные неудобства, почти до судорог, и ему нужно расслабиться, например, подрочить себе, пока не станет лучше. После минета, он уже не так смущается своих, натянутых в районе паха, джинс и откидывается назад на постель уже в одних боксерах, где головка его розового члена выпирает наружу из-под резинки. Он обхватывает себя рукой, немного неуверенно, и поднимает взгляд на Дерека, который жадно смотрит в ответ.

\- Тебе все еще зашибись, здоровяк? - дразнит Стайлз и Дерек медленно ложится рядом с ним, касаясь его лица, талии и придвигаясь ближе к бедрам. Стайлзу хочется подразнить его еще больше, или отвернуться, но Дерек предупреждает любой из вариантов, просто целуя Стайлза и врываясь нахальным языком в многострадальный рот, а также лезет рукой в боксеры Стайлза.

\- Я чувствую собственный вкус, - шепчет Дерек, сосредоточенно захватывая и облизывая подбородок Стайлза. – Сплюнь мне.

Стайлз сплевывает и считает, что это наверняка выглядит отвратительно, во рту после минета не цветут розы. Но Дерек так не думает, он сгибает ладонь в кулак и двигает им по члену Стайлза в быстром, уверенном и в прекрасном влажном ритме.

\- Дерьмооооо, - шипит Стайлза и подбрасывает бедра, скользя ногами по простыне, словно желая еще на чем-то сфокусироваться, помимо руки Дерека и его дыхания в своем рту. Это не помогает. Он кончает за рекордно-короткое время, поджимая от удовольствия пальцы, и в данный момент весь его мир вращается вокруг грязных движений кулака, который трахает его член. Он не унимается, даже когда Стайлза в крике трясет от переизбытка ощущений и он не отталкивает запястье. Дерек останавливается только тогда, когда все заканчивается и Стайлз растекается по кровати, как желе.

\- Срань господня! - тяжело дышит Стайлз. 

Дерек лучится самодовольством и целует Стайлза в приоткрытый рот, а затем утыкается носом в его шею, прихватывая ее губами.

\- Я хочу кончить на тебя, - шепчет он и активно трется о руку Стайлза.

\- Вперед, чувак! – слабо отвечает Стайлз, двигая рукой. – Мое тело в полном твоем распоряжении. 

Скорее всего, это не сексуально. Стайлз в данный момент не чувствует в себе даже капли сексуальности, только расслабленность и разбитость, но, видимо, этого вполне достаточно для Дерека, который стоит перед ним на коленях и дрочит себе, и эта картинка точно отправится в мысленное хранилище лучших воспоминаний Стайлза. Много времени, чтобы зафиксировать сцену, это не занимает, но его все равно прерывает низкий хрип Дерека и выплеснувшая толчками на его живот сперма.

Стайлз сдавленно хмыкает, когда потный Дерек обрушивается на него сверху, но все равно кайфует и полагает – то, что он кончил и на него кончили, можно засчитать за потерю девственности. Наверняка, с помощью Дерека скоро от нее останутся одни воспоминания, так что Стайлз совершенно не жаждет возвращаться суровую реальность (Хороший ли повод вернул Дерека в Бикон Хиллз? Проделают ли они это еще раз или это была одноразовая акция? Почувствуют ли другие оборотни характерный запах? Рискнет ли он сейчас испортить момент и взять что-нибудь, чтобы их вытереть?). Но именно сейчас, когда все его тело переполняет удовлетворение, а Дерек губами нежно исследует местечко у него под ухом, страх и ожидание херни, которые могут разрушить им всем жизни, полностью испаряются, так что Стайлз наконец спокойно засыпает.

P. S.

\- Было же неважно, эмиссар я или нет, скажи честно? – спрашивает позже Стайлз, убирая крошки от чипсов с груди Дерека.

Дерек ничего не отвечает.


End file.
